User blog:Garr9988/My Warehouse 13 Spin-Off Idea (And a Potential Movie)
I can't quite remember if I discussed this elsewhere on the wiki, but basically my idea to bring WH13 back to the small screen is a series of short seasons, each focusing on each past Warehouse - 1-12 at the least, and if I'm lucky, the beginning of Warehouse 13. ProfDraco advised that the seasons would need to be short so as to have a bigger budget for the sets and costuming, which given the widely varied locations and time periods, would obviously be immensely important. As of yet I don't have any specific plots planned out for any season except the first, dealing with Alexander the Great and Warehouse 1. Obviously, it would focus on the collection of the Minoan Trident and the founding of the Warehouse itself. Given that Warehouse 2 was founded shortly after Alexander's death, unless we wanted to focus around the end of its reign and the Roman invasion (if not both), that could tie in with the first season more directly. Unless some sort of connecting plotline could be thought up, the series would most likely be an anthology series. If the show started out connected and then became disconnected later on, I don't imagine that would go over well with viewers (I don't think it would with me either), but since the history of the Warehouse starts after 300 BC, doing so would be pretty difficult, I imagine. On top of that, I'd worry that each season focusing on the world being saved by a cataclysmic artifact would quickly get tiresome and predictable (the same plot over and over, and you can only endanger the world so many times), but at the same time, focusing more on lighter stuff like the average WH13 episode might be too boring, even factoring in focusing on the characters. The 12th season would most certainly focus on Helena, hopefully using the idea Jack Kenny had where Helena teams up with a police officer and is tasked with scouting out the Warehouse's next location with Thomas Edison being the "Big Bad" (given that this was thought up even after he had been stated to have helped construct the Warehouse makes me think there must have been some idea as to how these two ideas could be reconciled without breaking canon). Perhaps more focus on her life with Christina in flashbacks, including who her father was (I mentioned this in another blog post, but given that Helena once said that men will always end up turning on you in her debut episode made me think there's a good reason we never saw him and that Helena never mentioned him). Instead of a romance with her male police officer partner (more details on the canon wiki's Warehouse 12 page), I wonder which would be the better idea in terms of character continuity - introducing a potential, regular female love interest somehow, or not giving her a romance plot at all. Obviously, Helena's bisexuality needs to be shown and addressed, but she obviously had a thing for Myka rather quickly after being De-Bronzed, and I would imagine some sort of grieving and moving on would have had to happen first if she fell in love before she got Bronzed. The possible 13th season would, again, focus on the creation of the original Warehouse 13 - but, rather than (just) regular snag and bags, perhaps a focus on Mrs. Frederic? The season could potentially focus half on the first WH13, it's creation and destruction, and half on the aftermath and maybe the 2nd WH13; or it could focus on the first iteration around the beginning, but it gets destroyed near the beginning and the rest of the season focuses on the aftermath and possible the reconstruction. Either way, I actually want to dive into Mrs. Frederic's history - show her husband, her relationship with her sister, her grieving, her acceptance of the Caretaker role. As much as I love her being enigmatic and mysterious, and how much I understand why they didn't show too much of her in the main show, I'd love to see her humanized more. She has such fantastic story potential! As for the potential movie, I already discussed it in a Message Wall thread , but the idea is a major threat to the world that's (somewhat) different from the others they've faced - a celestial object (meteor, moon, whatever) hurtling towards the Earth. Or perhaps something else - maybe something involving time travel where the gang is transported to a world where the Warehouse never existed and artifacts ran amok - or the opposite, where artifacts, and as such the Warehouse, never existed. The latter idea is obviously a slight stakes raise from the typical WH13 season, but I definitely imagine one of the plots revolves around Claudia preparing for her immenent promotion to Caretaker (given that she still looks young in the finale as Caretaker, it must happen relatively soon after 2013). The potential death of a character (Artie, for example) may have to be addressed if the movie were to be made after an actor passes away - as much as I'd love to imagine they all live to old age and die naturally, I feel like just writing a character off-screen instead of dead would be a disservice to both the actor and the character, especially since Artie would most certainly die doing something brave than go down in his sleep. The latter ideas would obviously emphasize the importance of the Warehouse, both to the world and to the gang as a family. It's what brought them together, and I doubt the world would be in better shape if artifacts that would have been used to help, rules or not, weren't around. In the second idea, the gang would obviously have to track down whichever artifacts they need to get back to their timeline, which would be difficult since there Warehouse might not have collected it and there's no database to search through (well, assuming the various governments that most certainly have quite large stockpiles of artifacts don't have their own - perhaps the gang will need to travel the world and break into various countries' holding cells to get what they need?). In the third, the plot would definitely focus on the gang coming back together and re-finding their family. They might need to consider whether a world without Endless Wonder, safer or otherwise, is truly better than one with it (things like whether anyone remembers the old timeline would have be thought through and discussed in detail). But the "found family" theme is definitely what I'd wanna focus on, since it resonates so strongly (and kinda literally) with me. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988